Metallica: Back to the Front
Metallica: Back to the Front is a fully authorized documentary book retelling the history of the Master of Puppets era, from the end of the Ride The Lightning Tour all the way up to bassist Cliff Burton's death, written by author Matt Taylor who had previously written the book Jaws: Memories from Martha's Vineyard. The book includes a foreword from James Hetfield and afterword from Ray Burton, Cliff Burton's father, along side over three thousand pictures from the time period, some taken by the band and professional photographers and others from the fans. Synopsis Introduction Full Metal Garage Welcome to Copenhagen (Sanitarium) ...and Puppets for All Full Roar Smashing Through Circle of Destruction Interviews The book would not only include interviews from the band, but from various members of the crew, supporting acts, family, and fans alike. The following is a list of people interviewed in the book, in order of appearance: *Lars Ulrich *Ron Quintana (friend, also the man who coined the name Metallica) *James Hetfield *Kirk Hammett *Harald Oimoen (friend) *Buffo Schnadelback (writer, Metal Hammer, Germany) *Andre Verhuysen (writer, Aardschok, Holland) *Ross Halfin (photographer) *Flemming Rasmussen (producer, Ride the Lightning, Master of Puppets, ...And Justice for All) *John Marshall (friend, Kirk's guitar tech, stand-in guitarist for James when he broke his wrist during the Damage Inc. Tour and got burned on the Wherever We May Roam Tour, Metal Church guitarist) *Cliff Burnstein (manager) *Big Mick (audio engineer) *Rich Likong (Kirk's brother) *Fred Cotton (friend, Spastik Children vocalist) *Brian View (friend) *Dave Donato (friend) *Gene Ambo (friend) *Mark Devito (friend) *Zach Harmon (Lars' drum tech at Day on the Green) *Flemming Larsen (Lars' drum tech) *Jim Martin (friend, former Faith No More guitarist) *Lou Martin (friend) *Dan Riley (friend) *Mike Bordin (friend, Faith No More drummer) *Michael Wagener (mixer, Master of Puppets) *Michael Alago (A&R director, Elektra Records) *Peter Mensch (manager) *Marsha Vlasic (booking) *Corinne Lynn (Cliff Burton's girlfriend) *Scott Ian (Anthrax guitarist) *James McDaniel (friend, Spastik Children guitarist) *Rebecca Kestelyn (Kirk Hammett's girlfriend) *Steffan Chirazi (writer, Kerrang!) *Charlie Benante (Anthrax drummer) *Christian Driscoll (fan, Everett, Massachusetts) *Jeff Hammer (owner, Texas Tapes & Records) *K.J. Doughton (president, Metallica fan club) *Victor Maria (fan, Tucson, Arizona) *Brian DeFranco (fan, Harrisburg, Pennsylvania) *Paul Seeger (fan, Boston, Massachusetts) *Mark Fulton (fan, Grand Rapids, Michigan) *Bobby Schneider (tour manager) *Eddie Kercher (bass/rhythm guitar tech) *Adrian Finn (lighting director) *Rob Gomez (fan, Detroit, Michigan) *Jim Powell (fan, Glen Burnie, Maryland) *Christopher Bailey (fan, Landover, Maryland) *Peter "Rico" Rodriguez (fan, Pelham Manor, New York) *Tony Bosco (fan and Metallica employee, Chicago, Illinois) *Jason Piche (fan, Ontario, Canada) *Ray Dill (friend, Old Bridge, New Jersey) *John Jackson (international booking) *Phil Sandoval (Armored Saint guitarist) *Jimmy Coup (fan, Minneapolis, Minnesota) *Hugo Stevenson (fan, Wheeling, Illinois) *Tobias Strul (fan, Fort Worth, Texas) *Paul Bruns (fan, Las Vegas, Nevada) *Steve "Blood" Fowler (coach operator) *Jon Follette (fan, Las Angeles, California) *Lee Eccleston (fan, Anaheim, California) *Steven Seabolt (fan, Lexington, Kentucky) *Brian Jackson (fan, River Bend, Ohio) *Aidan Mullen (James' guitar tech) *Jolly Williams (fan, Cardiff, Wales) *Brian Tatler (Diamond Head guitarist) *Mike Galway (fan, Manchester, England) *Bjorn Tore Kaasa (fan, Oslo, Norway) *Jon Enger (fan, Gjerdrum, Norway) *Jorgen Bjork (fan, Anneberg, Sweden) *Eliel Hast (fan, Kalmar, Sweden) *Hjalmar Walin (fan, Sundbyberg, Sweden) References Category:Master of Puppets Category:Documentary Category:Books Category:Needs References